Not your Carbon Copy
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: When people look at me they see rich blue eyes, pale white skin, black hair, and a dainty frame to match my age. Exactly how they see Ciel, but I wasn't Ciel, I was Cyrus; second son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and twin brother to Ciel Phantomhive; and I wasn't into the shit that my brother deals with.


Silence.

It was a blessing to one's ears when at the crack of dawn, merely tranquility; with the occasional tweet of a bird, and the wind playing with the trees outside. It was pure bliss.

"Sleeping in again Lord Cyrus, that won't do." until your brother's filthy personal butler comes into your room to wake you up at this ungodly hour of the day; I actually miss when my parents were here, at-least they'd let me sleep in.

Curtains pulling back, I was quick to shove my face under my pillow before I was permanently blinded by the morning sun, "Fuck off."

I heard Sebastian tut in disapproval, before the blankets were promptly ripped off me; screeching like a bat out of hell, I I floundered for whatever warmth I could find on the bed and instead found myself falling off it. I hit the floor with a painful thud "Ow."

"Oh dear, what would your parents say to that filthy mouth of yours." I shot Sebastian a dirty look from the floor "do we need to get the soap." my eyebrow twitched.

Standing up, I spat at Sebastian; evil son of a bitch "I rather you not, just get me dressed already." I motioned, spreading my arms out like I was about to take off. What would be the point in going back to sleep anyway, the demon was only going to wake me up again; in fact, this had been the nicest he's awakened me: the last time he dumped me into the tub when I overslept. To be fair, I really didn't deserve the treatment, I was a Lord for fucks sake.

Sebastian in reply, merely sighed before beginning our daily routine. It took us one hour to begin MY day; starting with that rude awakening and ending with a rude kick to my backside. Like always, my door was locked by none other than Sebastian who kept the key on him at all times, it was a known fact that if I wasn't forced out of my room than I would spend the rest of my day there being hand fed and entertained by our servants.

It's the reason why Sebastian was the one to wake me up and get me to the dining hall, if the servants tried- like last year, I would have had them tied around my little finger, doing what I wanted and keeping them all to myself for the rest of the day. They wouldn't dare disobey me, Sebastian on the hand, was not only on orders by Ciel- so he doesn't give a damn about me unless ordered to, but the guy was so cold hearted and unresponsive- emotion wise of course, that he wouldn't care if i'd broken an arm. Which, by the way, has happened, before the demon could properly re-break my arm and set it like a fucking psycho, Ciel came to my rescue and ordered him to take me to the hospital. The only thing I learned from that day was to not be alone when Sebastian was in charge, the guy could not make anything comfortable.

Grumbling in agitation, I stalked down the familiar hallways and stumbled into the dining hall with all the grace I could muster for this morning. Fun fact; did you know that this wasn't originally my family home, nope. On the day of my- our brother's birthday the house had apparently caught flame, and poof, burned to the ground in a matter of hours. It wasn't until we arrived back at the mansion with Sebastian in toe was the home magically rebuilt identical to the original down to the very grains of our backyard garden. To say the least, I was impressed, but I wasn't about to tell Sebastian that to his face, nor my twin's.

Pulling back my seat and taking my place at the end of the table, opposite of Ciel. A plate of bacon, french toast, assorted variety of fruit and vegetables was set down before me, along with a cup of orange juice. I didn't bother to greet my brother, he did it for me.

"Good morning Cyrus, I take it that you slept will" I could tell that Ciel was a little agitated, either it was because of this unholy hour of the day; which I wouldn't be surprised, Ciel and I might not think alike, but even he doesn't like to wake up this early. Or it's because he has to deal with me this early, I might not have started anything as of yet, but even greeting me in the morning could be taxing on him, guy couldn't fucking take a break; I wouldn't be surprised if he wished our parents survived rather than me. Even when we were little Ciel hadn't exactly been my favorite and vice versa. It was a wonder how we were born as twins when such a deal should have been heart bonding or whatever.

Delicately dabbing at my mouth because I am a Lord after all, and I do have manners, I gave my twin a charming smile that could have rivaled Jesus himself; all in all, it was condescending as fuck and I could tell that it annoyed him "Just lovely brother dearest, and what about yours? have any wet dreams yourself?" yeah, I wasn't in the mood either, waking via Sebastian could do that. Plus, even if we were the last two of the Phantomhives, that didn't mean I was any fonder of him and vice versa.

Ciel blinked and spluttered, facing tinging pink; ah, even after 13 years, my twin still couldn't get used to my vulgar comments, nothing changed. And there goes the tea, great, we're gonna need a new table cloth.

Dabbing at his mouth furiously, he glared with his one good eye that even made me wince "Of course not. But from that comment it does make me wonder what you dream of brother dearest." he slammed his napkin down on the table. I gave him another charming smile, hopefully my chagrin couldn't be seen; but with my twitching eye, I knew that he knew. It was sadly a twin thing.

The tea spill was cleaned in a manner of seconds and we were silent. Me sticking to my delicious breakfast, and my twin with his newly made tea, all in all, it was a lovely atmospheric morning.

But I wouldn't say that our mornings started there quite yet. From the corner of my eye I watched as our 3 servants- technically we had 4, but he didn't join us during breakfasts, came bumbling into the room like the idiots they were and stood to the side most likely on orders by Sebastian. If you didn't know, our 3 idiot servants where dumbasses, and that was putting it lightly. While they were badass bodyguards- which is most likely the reason they were hired in the first place, they were stupid servants; Finny/Finnian was our impromptu gardener, and a shitty one at that, the boy was stronger than he looked, freakishly so that he could uproot two trees at once. You can guess how good he is at actual gardening, he can't even plant flowers for crying out loud.

Mey-Rin was our maid, and did what any maid did in a house. She cleaned, did minor chores, shadowed Ciel, and while those things might sound normal, the girl was crap at her job too. Forget being an awesome marksman, she was clumsy as fuck and couldn't even pour tea without ruining 3 table cloths at least.

Then there was our Cook, it was a title worth more than our 'Chef'; since Ciel and I rely a fuck ton with what would be on our plates three times a day. His name was Baldroy, no surname, Bard for short. Apparently the guy had been an American veteran before he ended up at our doorsteps, it was just surprising how a man that could survive through an entire war couldn't cook shit to save his life. He used a flamethrower to cook our dinners, and while Sebastian was there to save the day he still took up the title and tried. I still didn't understand why he still worked here, Ciel has a crappy taste in servants.

But I couldn't blame my brother, no matter the power he held as Heir. It was Sebastian that took the three under his wing and brought them here for jobs. Still, that didn't mean it was his fault for how crappy our servants where, 2-3 years as attendants and they still couldn't do their jobs right. At least they were entertaining.

I watched with lidded eyes as a dart sailed past my head and struck Finnian upside the head exact. I briefly wondered if that dart was meant for me.

"OW!owowowowowowowow!" a dart to the head should have deserved more than painful whines, believe me when I say that it's a pain in the ass to get pricked by one of those.

Finnian stumbled to Ciel in a cry, as if doing so would erase the last second of a dart being embedded into his head, honestly, that's why we have dart boards, "Wh-What was that for all of a sudden?" he cried.

My dearest brother's reply was a simple blink of his eye, a sip of a tea, truly British "Actually, you should have seen that coming." I rolled my eyes, honestly, what did he think they where? demons?

I was startled when Sebastian chose that time to burst into the dinning hall, a displeased frown on his lips. In all honesty, I didn't even know he had left in the first place, damn demon was silent; everything he did was silent, inhuman in fact, it's the reason why I call him demon in the first place. And no, it wasn't because he was cold hearted.

"Finny." Oh yeah, he was definitely not amused.

Said boy stumbled into a half salute. I understood his fear.

"Have you finished weeding the courtyard?" no, probably not. Finnian's mumble was all he needed to turn to the next victim on his list. Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?" Man I don't even trust her to wash my pillows anymore. The last time she did my laundry all my white garments ended up pink, we didn't even have any red clothes that could have done that. "U-Ummm. . "

"Baldo, weren't you supposed to be preparing for dinner?" "Damn" I still didn't understand why Sebastian even bothered to give Bard orders, I couldn't exactly remember if it was a dream; but one day, when I went to the kitchen to grab a snack that Sebastian said 'was bad for my appetite'- bullshit excuse by the way, Bard had managed to catch the water on fire. Trusting him to make dinner was a death sentence.

"Tanaka. . . "

I. . . . actually didn't have a single bad thing to say about the old man, he was there before the fire, he had always been there. If there was one line that I wouldn't cross, it was Tanaka. The guy deserved a medal, at-least he knew how to please us.

I was surprised to find out that Sebastian had the same amount of respect in him that I did.

"Well, you're all right as you are."

I couldn't say the same about the trio of idiots however. I shoveled a fork full of bacon into my mouth when Sebastian turned his glare back onto the three "Everyone, if you have the time to dawdle about here, then do your jobs!"

All three screeched and scuttled out of the dining room yelling 'Yes, Sir!' before disappearing completely. I was betting than in a matter of minutes some sort of catastrophe would erupt, I shoveled another fork full of French Toast into my mouth. This, was really good.

"Honestly. . "

Honestly.

I took a sip of my orange juice. Ciel bit into a biscuit. Maybe I was too tired to be fully amused.

* * *

I saw it happen. . . not personally anyway.

It started in the kitchen, first with the food. I didn't know who gave Bard the idea to start dinner, but I wasn't surprised that when I stepped into the kitchen for something small to eat the stove was not only burned but the food wasn't even food anymore. I decided to eat an orange instead, the charcoal that was probably food didn't exactly do for my appetite.

That's when I stumbled into the pantry, well it wasn't a pantry, it was further into the kitchen when I saw the cabinet of once whole porcelain dishes. The dishes weren't exactly my favorite so to say, but they were fucking expensive, shipped from a country across the ocean. All of them shattered, by non other than Mey-Rin. You don't know how much money we spend a week because of her; and even though it was Ciel that took care of the finances, I still winced at every sound of those breaking dishes, I could just hear Ciel grinding his teeth.

I decided to step out of the mansion all together. Maybe seeing the garden would have woken me up more, but instead of freshly cut white roses that my brother oh so loves, dead stems was what greeted me. I don't know how, but Finny managed to kill the entire garden in one hour. It was honestly impressive. But yeah, I decided to spend the rest of my time in the game room- something that I practically forced my twin to get me, after all, he got to keep the study, the library, his room, and a fucking greenhouse in the back. I deserved a game room. And I believe he agreed as-well when I decided that the only way I was going to get what I wanted, was to bother the shit out of him until he agreed. Which he did. Aren't I just the dearest.

It wasn't until after six when I finally got bored enough to wonder. It wasn't fun playing games by myself, there wasn't much to do in this fucking mansion thanks to by boring as hell brother, he might make the games and toys, but that doesn't mean he had the time or want to actually play them; with me nonetheless. But I was bored, and if I staid in this room any longer I was going to break some windows on purpose this time. So instead of giving my brother that extra headache and a painstaking one on one talk with Sebastian, I decided to wonder.

It was a good thing that my brother had a meeting today, and per meeting with any business partner I was of course out of the picture. I didn't know if it was because of my potty mouth, or because he didn't think I was mature enough to be in the presence of an adult, but I was usually put into a class, or locked into my game room until the end of said meeting. Boring I know. So being the dearest brother I am, and the fact that my door surprisingly wasn't locked. I wondered up a flight of stairs, turned a corner and promptly shoved my way into the Study of one Ciel Phantomhive.

All eyes turned to me, and in all honesty, I was surprised that the door hadn't being guarded by Sebastian. He's usually the diligent type, forgetting about me seemed like something he wouldn't do. Well, it was his mistake.

"Cyrus, what brings you here." I could tell that Ciel didn't actually expect me to barge in. Yes, it happened, I have barged into his meetings before, but usually Sebastian was a step ahead and I would be back in my game room in a matter of seconds. Yes, it was a shame that he didn't lock my door.

I smirked and waltzed into the Study, falsely eyeing the room in a look of interest, it had been days since I actually stepped foot into this room; and while it wasn't a sight for sore eyes, it was nostalgic. My eyes landed on a particular photo that I honestly didn't think Ciel still had; two figures, a woman and a man, pink and blue- I turned away to face both Ciel and our guest.

"Just gracing you with my presence dearest." I grinned, traipsing towards the two before collapsing onto the silk couch. Turning away from my brother's obvious glare I gave the man, our guest, a charming smile that I usually reserved for important people "My my, I didn't realize that we had guests, usually i'm locked in the game room-"

Ciel's glare intensified. Oops, struck a nerve.

Our guest blinked in surprise "Locked. . ?"

"-or in my room." I mumbled, before smiling once more "But that isn't the point. I'm Cyrus Phantomhive, younger son of the Phantomhive's and twin brother to Ciel Phantomhive. Wow that was allot." I breathed, holding out my hand like the gentlemen I am.

The man blinked again, before smiling a confused smile and shaking my hand nonetheless "Yes yes, Damian at your service." he turned to Ciel with a raised brow "Why, I didn't know you had a brother Lord Phantomhive, especially a twin no less." he said. Ouch.

Ciel's smile twitched, yes, did he even have a twin brother in that secret life of his? "Apologies, I didn't realize my brother had been a subject of conversation, I had previously thought that he came up during one of our talks. Please, forgive me." as polite as ever.

I huffed, crossing my legs and throwing my arms behind me spread eagle, my lips turned into a pout and I met eye to identical eye "for shame brother dearest, why, does my brother actually hate me?" I dramatically cried out, straightening into a sitting position.

Ciel sighed in disdain, rubbing the bridge of his nose. In all honesty, it could have been worse: the last time I barged into a meeting I had eaten some of Bard's oddly tasting brownies. To say the least, I was out of it for the day, and found myself locked in my bedroom; no clothes, cut hair, and a Chicken nesting in my closet- which I kept by the way, named her Buttercup; after my dead cat. Apparently some crazy things went down, and during one of Ciel's meetings I had barged in completely stoned. Or, that's what Bard told me anyway. Ciel wasn't exactly pleased with me after that.

"Sebastian!"

Shit.

"Yes my Lord?"

Fuck, when the hell did he slither into the room?

"Please guide Cyrus back to his room." It was an order, not a suggestion.

I slumped in disdain, crossing my arms and pouting like a spoiled child, I almost hissed at the demon when a familiar hand was placed on my shoulder "As you wish."

Fuck it. I actually did hiss at him when I felt myself lift off the couch, swinging my arm back at the man I wasn't surprised when I hit thin air; good, I wasn't aiming to get a punch. Releasing my collar I huffed and straightened it out, giving Sebastian a displeased look, the guy might iron my clothes, but that didn't mean I liked wrinkles "getting rid of me so quickly." I mock pouted, jumping out of Sebastian's reach to sashay behind Ciel's chair "Why brother dearest if I didn't know any better i'd think you were trying to hide me away." I dramatically whined, leaning all of my weight onto the old armchair to tug on Ciel's cheek "For shame." Yeah, I know, a little dramatic on my part. But I couldn't help it, my holier than thou brother didn't bother to mention me! I'm offended, or I was offended anyway. Pinching my brother's cheek now, my annoyance vanished in an instant. Nothing like bitching and whining to my brother to make me feel all the better.

Ciel scowled and slapped my hand away "Sebasti-"

I cut him off before he could order his butler to haul me off, "Oh brother don't be like that,-" twirling around I sat on the arm of the lounger while doing so "-I just wanted to spend quality time with you, and what better way to do that than to shadow your meetings, huh. Come on dearest, don't be such a brat." I teased, reaching to pinch his cheek, he slapped my hand again and I winced "Ooh touchy."

Ciel scowled, crossing his arms like a petulant child "I will not have you here, leave." he hissed.

I was surprisingly cut off by an obnoxiously loud laugh from Damian. The man slapped his knee and chortled like we told a good joke, not that we couldn't, the Undertaker seems to like what we had to say from time to time. Still, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the man's stare, it was. . . sketchy "Lord Phantomhive, please, I wouldn't mind the company of. . " he trailed off, calling us both 'Lord Phantomhive' was a little confusing, so I made it easier.

"Please, call me Earl Cyrus Phantomhive; The Best and Ruggedly-"

Damian stuttered and I squawked when a bony elbow jammed into my delicate ribs; fun loving name killer, grimacing I grinned at Damian "B-But you can call me Lord Cyrus, of course." usually i'd stick with Earl Cyrus Phantomhive; The Best and Ruggedly Handsome, but with Ciel jamming his damn arm into my side i'll just stick with Lord Cyrus.

Damian slowly blinked "Lord Cyrus. ." he straightened up and coughed "Yes, I would not mind the company of Lord Cyrus, if you would not mind Lord Phantomhive."

My grin slowly widened as Ciel's eyebrow twitched before a tell tale sigh left his lips and he slumped in defeat, "No, it is all alright."

Clapping my hands in delight I slipped into the armchair, forcing Ciel to ram into the side for room, and grinned widely "Well then, now that I got my brother's blessing-" I winced when Ciel jammed another elbow into my side, weakly shoving me to the left "-I guess we could get this meeting started. Now, where did we leave off. . . "

Walking into the Study, I really didn't take the time to see what the two were previously doing before I barged in. But now that I got my brother's blessing- and wasn't being locked up like some slave, I finally noticed the board game that sat between the three of us. I didn't recognize it, well, it was familiar in a sense that I must have played it a long while ago, but the name couldn't come to me.

I raised a brow and leaned against Ciel "This game? Isn't a bit. . . juvenile for your tastes?" my twin played chess, he played word games, and checkers, and anything that exercises the mind. From the looks of it, this was clearly a child's game, something way below my brother's standards "I mean, no offense dearest buuuuuutttttttt. . . "

Ciel huffed and leaned against his hand, shoving me off him in the process "As juvenile as it seems, its an adequate board game that I believed Earl Damian would have appreciated while we waited for dinner." in other words, the board game was simple enough for Damian to understand that Ciel wouldn't have to teach him. Typical.

I smiled anyway, in all honesty, it was better to play a game that we all could understand than get your butt kicked by one Ciel Phantomhive, trust me, it's no fun when your ass is kicked multiple times on a game, "I see, have any room for one more?"

My immediate answer was 'No.' I pouted "Oh come on, why not"

Ciel sighed "What would be the point in joining the game when we're already far ahead." I frowned, and even though he was right, I still wanted to protest.

In compensation I huffed and slouched into the armchair, saving us all the headaches of my whining and cleverly obscure bitching. Honestly, I could be a professional, "Fine." I pouted.

And so the game proceeded, with me boredly watching with little interest; Ciel beside me with his ever present blank mask of professionalism. I wish I could say the same about Damian, the man could speak, and he did; it was fucking annoying to hear his squealing voice as he tried to not so subtly scam my twin out of thousands of pounds for a company that my brother didn't seem to care about at the moment. He obviously knew something that I didn't, though, I wasn't all that surprised, unlike my twin, I didn't keep up with any of our family's company progress. I don't even know what we produce anymore; other than candy and toys.

My twin must have agreed with my inner thoughts- surprising, really. For I watched as he inwardly sighed himself and spoke with a tone of uninterest "'You lose a leg in the enchanted forest.'"

Damian blinked out of his ingratiating speech of most flattery, and I must say, that in all the years that I could possibly remember, I had never heard so much ass kissing. It was mirthful watching a grown ass guy stoop so low to scam a 12 year old out of money.

"huh?"

"It's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel clarified.

Damian slowly eyed the board, as if just remembering the two where playing a board game, "O-Oh, quite."

He spun the top.

"Right, six. . "

"No, I believe that's a three."

Damian stuttered "What? But. . . "

I sighed in annoyance, dropping the book I don't actually remember picking up. Wow, stooped so low as to pick up a book I don't actually remember the name of. Anyway, I gestured with a flip of my wrist "You lost a leg, remember." I pointed out, okay, so I have played this game before, just not as much to be a pro like Ciel; what can I say, this game is impressionable "That means, you can only go half the number of spaces." I swung my legs up and onto Ciel's lap as a finishing touch. Man, sharing a chair with Ciel is a whole new exercise, my legs fucking hurt.

I felt that instant glare of disapproval from my dearest twin, but like always, I ignored it; paying attention would only earn you a painful smack. Instead I couldn't help but pay attention to that obnoxious laugh of Damian's.

I couldn't help it, the guy was odd; other than the obvious ass kissing and scamming, he had laughed at everything we said. By now, I knew there was something wrong. If it weren't for the fact that my twin did a substantial amount of background checking, I would have pegged this guy to be a pedophile.

"This is quite a severe board game." Damian chuckled "Isn't there any way to regain my leg?" he teasingly asked, holding out the spinning top.

Oh dear.

I went silent, I knew that look on Ciel's face, it was hard to miss when a rather specific topic managed to catch his attention, "Once you've lost something, you never get it back."

He snatched the piece out of Damian's hold and eyed it "'Your body is burnt by the raging flames.'"

Damian gulped at the twin looks aimed his way; Ciel's with blank forbidding, and mine with amused animosity. I silently mused at his sudden look of apprehension, it was honestly amusing. I dropped the book back on my face.

* * *

About half an hour later of board playing, and one sided conversations courtesy of our Italian guest; Sebastian came to the rescue via his proper entrance into the Study, "Sorry for the interruption, but dinner is served."

Magic to my ears, stretching happily I leaped out of the armchair and marched towards Sebastian with a happy skip in my step, it's been hours since I last ate and I was practically starving.

Damian smiled "Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it." in the stone garden huh? when did we get a stone garden? and in this amount of time? "Shall we go Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel nodded "Then we'll finish playing later." because obviously the board game was so much more important than business with this guy.

Damian faltered, I raised a brow; if i'm correct, than I completely understand his hesitance, guy didn't want to get his ass kicked in a board game, obviously, "Oh, i'm not sure if we need to finish it, it's clear that i'll lose." he sheepishly pointed out.

Ciel stood up and would have shrugged if it weren't for the fact that he was a noble, and shrugging was unbecoming "It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through."

If there was one thing we agreed on, it was a stubbornness to complete a game.

"How childish."

I blinked. Ciel paused. Both Ciel and I faced our Italian guest with bleakness and shocked agitation, respectively of course.

My eyebrow twitched.

"I mean,-" Damian floundered "-the flexible heart of a child is required of a craftsman." sweat slipped down his face, his excuse was as clear as shit "That must be what made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toymakers." he stood up "You certainly impress me!" and the ass kissing was back.

I scowled as the man fled out of the Study. Personally, I wasn't offended because I knew the comment was meant for Ciel, but I was offended at such an insult because between Ciel and I; I was more involved in games than my twin, meaning that the insult was way more offensive to me, than to Ciel.

I followed the group of three down the hall, and no doubt towards the rock garden for our dinner. However, I wouldn't mind getting a little payback, on Ciel's behalf of course. Wouldn't want to tarnish my good name when Ciel's has a perfectly clean one to ruin.

I wondered if glaring any harder would burn a hole in his head? Do I smell fear?

* * *

"I said this before and i'll say this again, even in the night your rock garden couldn't be anymore amazing!"

I couldn't help but nod in agreement to Damian's ass kissing, if Finnian's power to butcher an entire mile of garden in seconds impressed me, seeing this majestically and professionally done rock garden was something that I couldn't really process above impressing. The last time i'd seen this space it had been completely decimated under Finnian's hand, roses dead for miles, and crumpled dead leaves all over the ground. This new garden looked like it had been assembled in a matter of weeks, to be done in mere hours was amazing.

I side eyed Sebastian in suspicion, how that cold hearted fucker could do this was odd, otherworldly if I were to describe this impossibility. But I didn't think on this further, Sebastian had done many impossible things over the years and just thinking about them gave me headaches, I rather not get that pain in the ass while i'm eating dinner.

Ushering us to our seats, I took my place at Ciel's side on his right, Damian sitting at the opposite end of the table with contained curiosity and apprehension.

Sebastian didn't waste any time in commencing, our klutzy maid May-Rin, appearing at Sebastian's side like a shadow, I could just feel the bad luck wafting off her. I rose a brow, and maybe some perverted nervousness if I squinted enough, but like Sebastian's freakishness, I didn't ponder long on Mey-Rin's attitude, anything relating to the girl would usually make me ill. Ever since I walked in on her spying Sebastian in the shower, I could never look at the maid again without seeing that distinct look of euphoria and perverseness on her face, just standing near her made me shiver.

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Baldroy." everyone, including me, gave Sebastian a look of shock; but for completely different reasons. While Ciel and Damian where startled at the foreign sounding meal, I was too busy worrying if the meal would even be edible, it was after all made by Baldroy, even cereal made by him is a life and death choice.

When the raw bowl of beef and herbs were set before me last, I stared at it in trepidation, wondering if I should eat it, or strategically dump it in the nearby bushes. Just looking at it sent me into a state of illness, the last time I ate something of Baldroy's I threw up for days with an intense stomach ache, the bowl before me didn't hide that trauma. I could just see the poison wafting off of it.

But knowing Ciel, he'd most likely take this as a chance to send me to my room, eyeing the still startled Italian I gulped. I'd rather eat this good looking abomination than be sent to my room for the rest of the day by myself.

Picking up the slice of meat I bravely stuffed it into my mouth, i'd rather take this chance.

Unknown to me, Baldroy had actually just sliced and layered the meal, Sebastian thankfully doing the rest of the work.

The other occupants of the table hadn't even begun to take a bite, come on, it couldn't be that weird could it? I used to eat strange stuff all the time: oddly looking mushrooms in the backyard, roses, leafs, fungi in the fridge, some strange octopus that Lao had once given me, and something gooey red from my Aunt Red. Raw meat wasn't any different, it tasted better than those bitter muffins that Finnian had once tried to make.

"And this is. . . dinner?" Damian questioned, it made me wonder what he ate back at his estate. If I remembered correctly, didn't Italians eat weirder things? I mean sure American food was much more weirder, but I once heard that Italians ate raw hearts for strength, and boiled kidney's for sight. . . or was that the Greek?

Sebastian merely smiled "Yes. Are you familiar with it? A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times!-" I lost him at ancient, history hadn't been my favorite subject and Sebastian monologuing it didn't make it any less boring. By the end, Damian either looked starstruck or horrified, and Sebastian just pleased.

"That's our Sebastian!" "Nice save!" "What a unique idea!"

I raised a brow when I heard a couple of distinct voices coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw nothing, I furrowed my brows and turned back to the meal.

"That's the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!" I winced at Damian's shout, was it just me or was his ass kissing becoming louder and faker by the second. I was amazed when our most esteemed guest through up his arms like a child in a candy store, as if doing so would make this night any more fantastic.

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce." Sebastian gestured to the wine and cart, courtesy of Mey-Rin who blushed and stuttered when Sebastian asked her to proceed.

She didn't.

I wasn't very surprised when Mey-Rin blushed in shame as Sebastian leaned over to whisper to her, whatever he said only made her flush harder. It honestly made me ill, I was only surprised when she didn't have a nosebleed, she seemed to do that often to the point that it was ranked as a fatal wound. By my standards anyway, it was inhumane to lose that much blood just from a nosebleed.

"Hey. . . Isn't Mey-Rin acting weird?"

1

The next 3 seconds went by in a blur of confusion and shock. In my case, pain.

_2_

Hearing 2 identical screams from the bushes behind me, I momentarily turned to investigate why the shouts sounded so much like our bumbling servants.

_3_

Instead, I found nothing but bushes and rocks, I squinted in suspicion, I swore I heard something there- "EEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" I jumped and turned back to the shriek, briefly seeing a flash of moving white before a hand slammed into my nose. I was so caught off guard that such a weak attack actually sent me back in my seat; if it weren't for Sebastian's teleportation I would have been hurled into the ground.

Whining in pain I reflexively clung to my possibly broken nose "Fuck! Ciel! Why'd you hit me?! is it broken? I think my nose is broken!" I panicked, gingerly poking and prodding at my delicate appendage.

Ciel huffed "Wrong place wrong time, you where in the way."

"Of what!" I freaked "the _backyard_?! Sebastian hadn't even been there!" well, not anymore anyway, he had teleported back to Ciel's left. Slimy fuck. "Shit my nose, I still think it's broken. . . "

Ciel sighed, the uptight ass merely waved my manly whining aside "Stop your tantrum, it was an accident. Now eat before you cause a scene."

I opened my mouth to argue, but clicked it shut when I realized that not only did Ciel have a point, but I also didn't want to tarnish my name with my arguing. I might not be the Heir to the Phantomhive Estate, but I still had an image to uphold. I prodded at my nose with a wince, I really hoped it wasn't broken, I didn't have the balls for Sebastian to tend it.

I briefly casted Damian a look, seeing the man awkwardly turned away from us and happily eating his meal. Slouching, I picked up my fork to begrudgingly follow my twin and Damian's example, except, something caught my immediate attention.

I furrowed my brows. Wasn't there a tablecloth?

"Where's the table cloth?" I voiced out.

"Speck of dirt, I had it removed." was Ciel's simple reply, handling a pair of chopsticks like a pro.

I blinked, and sure enough Sebastian held the very tablecloth over one arm, a smile on his lips "Of course you did." my twin didn't even allow a speck of dirt to ruin the meal.

'Uptight.' I mentally thought with a grimace. As if hearing my thoughts Ciel jabbed me in the side. I glared at him but like always he sat poised, small smirk on his lips and mannerly eating his raw meat.

I narrowed my eyes, either Sebastian was rubbing off of Ciel, or Ciel is teaching the ass new tricks.

I winced at my pulsing nose, maybe it _was_ broken.

* * *

One full course meal, obscure sip of fine Italian wine that I didn't bother to know the fucking name of, and a desert that Sebastian decided to keep from me because apparently that obscure sip of wine wasn't actually obscure; later led us back to Ciel's Study.

It wasn't until I sat my ass down in that comfy old armchair did I wish that Sebastian sent me to my room after dinner. Like clockwork, Damian opened his mouth and out came the praises, I was sure that even Ciel was tired of the ass kissing; no matter his ego.

"My, I thoroughly enjoyed that!" Damian beamed; the guy was buttering up my brother too much, I was actually afraid my twin would fatten until he exploded, "Now then, about the contract. . . "

I pouted when Ciel sat in the second armchair no doubt brought in by Sebastian, I quite liked sharing a seat with him; the way he dug his bony elbow into my delicate ribs, and shoved me into the arm of the chair was just a wondrous way to bond. . . I don't think he seemed to agree.

"Before that, we must finish our game."

Damian didn't even try to hide his grimace, "A-Ah, quiet. But i'm afraid I have another appointment to go to. . . perhaps another ti-"

"Children are avid for games." Ciel cut in, a small smirk playing on his lips "You know that as well as I do." I snorted 'busted!'

Damian nervously gulped In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?"

I raised a brow, suspicious suspicious "Why, who could you be calling at this hour?" I asked "Surely others know of your most important appointment."

Damian awkwardly chuckled "Just some. . business friends. I will be back shortly." then he was gone, rudely shoving passed Sebastian and disappearing right of the hall. I sniffed, guy was creepy.

"You do know that he's scamming you, right." I pointed out, watching with bored eyes as Sebastian strolled into the room unperturbed.

Ciel gave me a sidelong look, "You don't say." obviously he knew.

But I asked anyway, curious "Then why are you taking his bullshit? just kick his ass out and be done with it."

Ciel rolled his eyes "As classy as ever Cyrus. He's done no harm so far, a little entertainment won't hurt."

In other words, he was playing with his food.

It's amazing what 4 years could do to a person; smiles replaced with sadistic smirks and underlying meanings, eyes glinting not with the tell tale sparkle of glee but the malicious joy of seeing someone burn alive, hell, even the seemingly delicate of his hands were unmerciful when strangling the life out of a basic human being. What had happened to my brother was a mystery in on-itself, at times, I sometime wondered how such a determined and cheerful disposition could be twisted so wrongly.

Sighing loudly I hurled myself out of the arm chair and stretched as much as I could in my stiff suit, a teasing smirk replacing my tired frown, "I wouldn't phrase it as you did now brother, makes you sound like quiet the perverse individual- but knowing you and what you do behind closed doors, I wouldn't be surprised if you were hiding a few metaphorical skeletons in your closet." I dodged a strike to my side, courtesy of Ciel who at this point had turned an interesting shade of pink purple of embarrassment and anger.

Sneering I danced around another slap and scampered to Sebastian's side, ignoring the chastising look aimed my way, I snorted at Ciel and his angry glare "Aw don't be like that dearest, I was just teasing~"

Ciel scowled and crossly took the cup of tea offered to him by Sebastian "Leave."

I smirked "Don't need to tell me twice." skipping to the study door I turned back to Ciel and gave him a single fingered salute in mock respect "See you at breakfast." then I was gone. Slamming the door closed and slowly making my way down the hallway, I briefly heard our dearest guest down the hall, either lost, or having stopped for some unknown reason.

I shrugged, it wasn't my problem, my twin could deal with that asshole. For now, I yawned, I needed to get some sleep, no doubt for tomorrow's activities.

I didn't know why, but I had this odd feeling that something interesting would happen tomorrow.

I hummed when I heard a frantic set of feet make their way towards me, then Damian raced passed in a rush. Blinking I called after him in curiosity "Lord Damian! are you okay!. . . . " I trailed off when Damian scampered into the next hall, disappearing further into the mansion.

I frowned "what's his deal. . " I mumbled.

"Nothing to worry about Lord Cyrus-" I jumped at the familiar voice behind me, nearly snapping my neck with whiplash to look at Sebastian, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere "-Lord Damian was just in a rush, young Master has just requested for his meeting down in the dining hall for a last minute signing." the Demon explained, expert smile on his face with perfect symmetry.

I sighed in annoyance -ignoring my frantic heart- and shook my head, both at Sebastian for scaring the shit out of me, and for Ciel, because honestly "that sounds just like him." I rolled my eyes.

Sebastian merely chuckled "Yes, quiet. Now, if you don't mind my Lord, I need to prepare for Lord Damian's leave." I waved him off, and watched as he disappeared not seconds into the opposite hall that Damian raced into.

I shook my head "Creepy asshole." I muttered, before making my way to my room. Honestly, how Ciel managed to find that creepy fuck was a mystery. At least he ironed my clothes just the way I liked, without that, I would have personally kicked him out of the mansion.

* * *

PoisonCupcake101: I personally have no beef with Sebastian, the guy has to be my second favorite character in Black Butler. But to my OC, the guy is creepy; perfect smiles, inhumane red eyes, unsympathetic, following EVERY order that Ciel gives with no shits involved, and managing to complete tasks that any ordinary butler can't do, it's practically demonic in my OC's eyes.

Just a heads up to people that didn't get it in the first chapter. No, my OC does not know that Sebastian is actually a demon, he just calls Sebastian that because of the many inhuman things that he could do, and how robotic the guy just seems. And no, Cyrus isn't told what goes on in the mansion, like Damian's mutilation in this chapter, my OC doesn't know that Ciel actually tortures people in the house.

Anyway, that's about it, thanks for reading.


End file.
